


Round-Up - Arthur and Eames as birds

by flosculatory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, Community: inceptiversary, Fluff, M/M, Meta, Round-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a round-up for inceptiversary: the A/E bird!AUs you never knew you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round-Up - Arthur and Eames as birds

So the collection of these started in the Next Big Thing comments, because I needed to distract myself from the lovely fluff with… crackier lovely fluff. There’s really not much more to be said about these. Basically, these works are proof that Arthur and Eames have a love that can transfer over to other species as well. Specifically species with wings. Including penguins, flamingos, bower birds, and owls. (Okay, I’ll shut up now.) There are four fics and four art pieces, and they’re all rated G except for one ~scandalous fic rated T. Enjoy!

 **Link:** <http://whiskyrunner.livejournal.com/24565.html>  
**Title:** Arthur  & Eames are Bower Birds  
**Creator:** whiskyrunner  
**Warnings:** none  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** What it says on the tin.

 **Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/152005>  
**Title:** The One Where They’re Both Flamingos...  
**Creator:** Torra  
**Warnings:** none  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The one where they’re both flamingos. 

**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3966454>  
**Title:** Two Birds and a Baby  
**Creator:** GretaOto  
**Warnings:** none  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Arthur and Eames are flamingos. They attempt to raise an egg together. Just as cracky as it sounds on the label. _(Sequel to “The One Where They’re Both Flamingos…”)_

 **Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4311885>  
**Title:** Shiny Things  
**Creator:** alltoseek  
**Warnings:** swearing and mentions of sex (what even)  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Eames brings home shiny things. Arthur tolerates this for as long as he can.

 **Link:** <http://wheres-walnut.livejournal.com/80119.html>  
**Title:** Arthur and Eames as owls? (art)  
**Creator:** wheres-walnut  
**Warnings:** none  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** see title.

 **Link:** <http://paperflower86.deviantart.com/art/Penguin-love-200424899>  
**Title:** Penguin love (art)  
**Creator:** Paperflower86  
**Warnings:** none  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Arthur and Eames are penguins in love

 **Link:** <http://paperflower86.deviantart.com/art/Penguception-265503290>  
**Title:** Penguception (art/gif)  
**Creator:** Paperflower86  
**Warnings:** none  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** If Arthur and Eames were pebble-stealing penguin criminals…

 **Link:** <http://paperflower86.deviantart.com/art/Nesting-time-265622244>  
**Title:** Nesting time (art)  
**Creator:** Paperflower86  
**Warnings:** none  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Nesting time with penguin!Eames and Penguin!Arthur.


End file.
